


The Rainbow Gift

by BlueFluffyDragon



Series: The Rainbow Arm [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is here, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Short One Shot, but not really, krolia is mentioned, shiro is recovering, written pre season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: The team land on Olkarion on the way to earth so Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Coran decide to make use of the time to make Shiro a gift.or:Shiro is canonically gay and I got excited.





	The Rainbow Gift

  
It's been over a week since they landed on Olkarion, stopping  their journey to pick up Matt and some food, or 'nourishment' as Coran put it, for the way.

Shiro walked around, placing his remaining hand on the wall as he walked, balancing himself and studying his surroundings.

 

' _If the rest of the paladins, and Coran, would know I'm currently walking outside instead of resting.. well'_ , he mused.

' _Keith, Allura and Lance would definitely scold me. Keith and Allura would wear their disappointed look and Lance-'_ , Shiro stopped, guilt climbing up his stomach, _'Lance would have this guilty look.'_ He closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself.

' _I need to talk to him about it_ '. He continued his walk. _'I've been resting for a week now. Way longer actually'_  
he shuddered at the memory of the last- months? Years?  
Time seemed to moved differently inside of the black lion.

 

He moved closer to the big lab at the end of the street, stepping in, away from the noise of the busy streets.

"So this is where you've been hiding" Shiro announced his present with a tired smile.  
"Shiro!" Pidge called out, jumping from her chair in front of whatever Hunk and Coran were working on.

"Hey Shiro" Matt stepped next to Pidge and toward Shiro, trying to block the way.  
"How have you been? Sorry I couldn't visit more but I've been SWAMPED with work" he said with a nervous smile.

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to be back" Shiro smiled at his jumpy attitude,knowing he was hiding something, it was good to have him back. He couldn't wait to meet Commander Holt once they reach earth.  
"What are you working on anyway?"

Matt's eyes widened, suddenly regretting his words. Eyes jumping to where Shiro's right arm used to be.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, trying to glance behind the two siblings when Hunk moved towards the three, trying to salvage the situation.

"Shiro what are you doing out of bed anyway?" Hunk asked, cleaning his hands with a cloth and sending the Holts a look.

"Just looking for company I guess" Shiro pushed back the need to lean on the table, trying not to look as tired as he was.

Hunk nodded sympathetically as Coran pulled a chair for Shiro to sit in.

"Thank you Coran" Shiro reached for the back of the chair with his right hand, only for nothing to happen.  
"Oh. Old habits right?" he murmured and walked around the chair to sit in.

 

"So what have you been up to?" he looked up to Pidge who parched her lips and looked over to her brother. How did she hide her identity from the garrison for so long Shiro did not know.

"It's a secret, Number one!" Coran waved his hands around in a way that reminded Shiro of Jazz hands.

Shiro's eyebrow rose again in interest. "If it wasn't for Coran here I would have been concerned. Should I?" he narrowed his eyes at the four innocent faces.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Shirogane. Everything is _fine_ " Matt assured him with a hand wave.

"That's what you said when I asked about your last project"

"Oh come on, that was so long ago! Besides we're almost finished."

"Alright" Shiro sighed.

 

"Here you are!" Lance barged into the room. "Keith is freaking out!" he moved to stand near Shiro and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Of course I told him not to worry and that you're probably just taking a stroll around and that you need some fresh air anyway. You _are_ fine, right?"

"Yes Lance. You don't have to worry" Shiro smiled at him, feeling the hand on his shoulder holding harder as he spoke.

Lance relaxed at the confirmation, still holding into Shiro.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for company" Shiro repeated.

"Then you should have come to me! I could use the break anyway" Lance smiled and stretched his hand for Shiro to take.

Shiro returned the smile and stood up, using Lance's hand to balance himself.

 

Lance walked out of the lab, linking their arms together, talking about how Keith should calm down with dramatic hand gestures and sending a discreet wink to the others as the door closed behind them.

 

***********

 

"We finally finished stocking up on food" Allura told the team with a smile. "We're ready to go!"

Shiro nodded along, mind fogged with the impossible thoughts of finally returning to earth.

 

"Actually," Pidge interjected, "there's one more thing we need to do before we go" her eyes shone with excitement.

Allura smiled, looking over to Shiro.  
"What is it?" he asked, only to be met with excited faces.

 

"Well.." Matt handed him over a wrapped package with a wrinkled bow on top of it.

"Open it!" Hunk said with an eager smile.

Shiro smiled in confusion and pulled the lid off only to see a robotic arm colored with soft white and silver.

 

"A new arm?" Shiro looked up at his team, touched at the sentiment.

"We weren't going to leave you to deal with just one arm" Lance joked.

"How...? Shiro began.

"We took the measurements when you were knocked out and noticed that we can just build the arm to attach to what's left of your last prosthetic so that you can take it off whenever you want to!" pidge explained, jumping around and pointing at the base of the arm, where it would attach to Shiro's stump.  
"Sorry we did it without telling you though" she suddenly seemed unsure of herself.

"It's fine. Thank you" Shiro gave her a smile of reassurance. "Thank all of you" he looked around at his team.

 

"Should we attach it?" Coran asked the smiling Shiro.

"Yes"

"The first connection is going to hurt" Coran warned as he lifted the arm from the package.  
Keith left Krolia's side as he moved to hover over Shiro as a silent comforting present.

Shiro nodded. "Do it"  
Shiro bit back a shout, only letting out a pained grunt as Coran attached the arm, giving him an apologetic look.

Shiro took in a deep breath and raised his eyes to the rest of the group.

 

"Try it out!" Hunk and Pidge called out.

Shiro lifted his arm and rolled his shoulder, opening and closing his palm and wriggling his fingers.

"How does it feel?"

"Good" a soft smile rested on his face.

 

"Great! Try to light it up"

Shiro concentrated, the arm responding with lighting up in a threatening bright blue light, the same blue light that used to decorate the castle's walls.  
He waved his arm around, slicing the air.

"You want to see the best part?" Pidge wore the signature mischievous Holt smile.  
She walked over to Shiro and flipped a small hidden switch at the base of the arm.  
"Light the arm back up. The whole arm this time."

 

Shiro did as she asked when suddenly a rainbow of colors shone from the base of the arm to the tips of his fingers.  
"How did you know?" Shiro asked in amazement, not taking his eyes from the glowing lights.

"Shiro please" Pidge waved her hands as she talked.

"Keith told you, didn't he?" Shiro raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"yeah." Hunk admitted, "Lance once said that maybe you're 'interested' in Allura and Keith snorted"

Keith looked away in embarrassments as Shiro chuckled at him.  
"That sounds like Keith alright" he smiled at him.

 

"Oh My God!" Lance suddenly called.  
"What if you fight with those lights on!"

"Kill them with gayness" Matt chuckled.

Shiro laughed along with his team, feeling truly calm for the first time in what felt like decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments are always welcomed :-)


End file.
